The present invention is directed to new resins which may be utilized in coating compositions and to coating compositions containing the resins. In particular, the invention is directed to resins which can be cured with moisture and/or with polyols, and which can be used to provide protective and/or decorative films on a variety of substrates, which films exhibit an excellent combination of physical and chemical properties.